Myrid
'' "Everyone is capable of being evil, but choosing to act on it.. that's what show's true purity."'' - Myrid Description Myrid is of the Malvar race. He is around 5'9. He has medium-length brown hair, is skinny, and wears a maroon color jacket with a brown sweater and white undershirt. He wears black, protective pants, and black boots. His outfit is lined in gold. He also has a hood he'll put up and down from time to time. He has somewhat of a darker look to him (refer to backstory) but also maintaining the "natural" human look. Myrid struggles with being good and evil, so he's overall neutral. He's made many mistakes and is trying to change for the better. He has an overall good attitude, but can be very rude when you get on his bad side. He is passionate in the things he does and is a good friend. Timeline of Events # Myrid is brought to Karador by the Crimson Rift. # Myrid helps Iscariot start the town of Dawn. # Myrid builds a house in the town of Dawn, # Myrid joins the DawnBringers. # Myrid leaves the Dawn. # Myrid betrays the Dawn and joins the Dusk (for a short time.) # Myrid leaves the Dusk while realizing the errors of his ways. # Myrid runs off into the wilderness to begin building the Snow Palace. # Myrid is found by the Dawn, is imprisoned, and later tried. # Myrid is pardoned of his betrayal by the Dawn and is granted his freedom. # Myrid begins to study the ways of Snow Magic. # Myrid invites Seamus to help him build the Snow Palace and the two decide to inhabit the palace together. Backstory The Beginning Myrid, pronounced My-Rid, grew up in the forests in a far-off, distant land. He was born as Kaeldorai. Myrid loved his family and his life. His father, Tanrin, worked as a blacksmith while his mother, Milan, stayed at home with Myrid teaching him how to read and write; skills that Milan learned from her brother, a scholar. In his free time, Myrid loved writing his own stories. He enjoyed writing about life and how hard one must work to get their own happy ending. Life was all well until Myrid's brother, Rontan, was born. At first, Myrid and his brother were close, but as the years went on that began to change. Rontan was born with the gift of magic and grew more powerful with it as he grew up. Rontan became the prodigy child of his parents; always outdoing his brother, Myrid. Myrid began growing jealous of his parent's affection towards Rontan. When the two boys entered into their mid-teens, Myrid's jealousy turned to anger, thus resulting in much strife between Myrid and his family-especially towards his brother. Becoming Malvarian Myrid became tired of never being appreciated and always living in the shadow of his brother, so he set out to find his own magical powers.He came into contact with a powerful warlock by the name of Engrad. Engrad, while powerful, was also very, very evil. In order for Myrid to have obtain magical powers and become apart of the Malvar race, Engrad had to cast a dark and powerful spell on Myrid. (Myrid was not born a Malvar so he could not have drank the Prophet's Vial in the past.) The spell, however, was so powerful and so dark that the downside of casting it would be that Myrid would always have darkness in his heart; he would never be able to be fully good, if he would ever choose to be. After casting the spell, Engrad taught Myrid to use his anger towards Rontan and his family to fuel his magical powers. Myrid's powers expanded and blossomed over the years and on his 24 birthday, Myrid's training with Engrad concluded. The Duel Myrid returned home, but not in a well-manner. Myrids' parents were frightened and afraid of him. The years of practicing the dark magic had changed Myrid's appearance greatly; he no longer looked tan and muscular. His hair had turned to a black-silver color. His skin flushed pale with a hint of blue. His skin became rough looking. His wardrobe changed from what used to be bright and vibrant clothes, to now dark, maroon-colored clothing. He demanded to see his brother, Rontan after arguing with his parents for some time. (They were warned of Myrid's coming and sent Rontan into hiding underneath the house) Rontan realized that Myrid would not leave and came out of hiding before Myrid hurt his parents. After a long, heated discussion about how Myrid always grew up in the shadow of his brother, never feeling loved, always feeling less important, Myrid explained that all this drove him to the evil that he has is today. Myrid wanted a duel with his brother and Rontan agreed, as long as Myrid never hurt their parents and never did any evil towards them. After agreeing to this, the duel began. The two Malvarians began fighting, sending powerful magic towards each other. The duel resulted in a final move. Both brothers sent a powerful magic blast at each other that destroyed the whole world around them and sent Myrid and his family to Karador.. Since the duel, Myrid has not seen Rontan or his parents, but is now trying to turn over a new leaf and become a good person. Category:People Category:Karador